On the Account
by ElricKeyblade
Summary: AU. Pirate life tends to be thrilling, dangerous, and maybe even fun.  But Winry never thought that she would be the one living it. EdxWin
1. Prologue: Sea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, I would already know the ending in the manga (which I don't want to know just yet). XP Keep 'em coming, Arakawa!**

Author's Note:

(Sigh) _Why_ must I start everything in a prologue? Must be my own way of doing things, I guess. :P

To tell you the truth, I was going to upload this somewhere around September, but after seeing the lack of EdxWin story updates lately (though I shouldn't be talking, cough-cough), I decided to just throw this out there.

I'm going to have to wing this story like I'm doing for _**Silver Demise**_ due to the fact that the plot is just loosely pieced together in my head. In other words, I'm telling my brain to have fun with it and GO WILD. :P Okay, maybe not go wild, but I'm sure the people reading this get the point.

This story is motivated by the amount of FMA-Pirates of the Caribbean parodies I constantly see on Youtube (you know the ones in which Ed is Jack Sparrow, Winry is Elizabeth, and Roy/Al is Will Turner? Or the one in which Roy was Jack Sparrow, Winry was still Elizabeth, and Ed was Will Turner? Entertaining, I tell you.), so some random parts of the plot might be loosely realted to any of the three movies. I was also semi-motivated by a story that I sometimes glimpse through called **_Cutlass_** by **The Lava Alchemist.** It is a Parental! EdxRoy story based on Pirates of the Caribbean 3, and when I read some of it I remember thinking, "I wonder if an EdxWin could fit into this type of universe..." While I am not taking any plot ideas or original characters that may be in that story, just the AU background (sorta; mine's kind of different), it's better safe than sorry. [crossing my fingers and hoping that I won't get sued

* * *

**Prologue: Sea**

She moved with a grace and stealth found only in the most cunning of cats. She was smooth, sleek, desirable- the envy of many others of her kind.

Ah yes, every moment that brought _The Abyss_ closer to port jingled the blood in the veins of every man aboard. Grins of avarice and want grew wider as cannons were loaded and cutlasses unsheathed.

"Great night, ain't it cap'n?"

The elated shout was carried towards a staunch figure standing on top of the figurehead with a cutlass held out in his right hand. His long hair, tied back in a golden braid, was buffeted to and fro by the strong wind.

A pair of golden eyes flicked in the direction of the speaker for a brief second before turning towards the starless sky above. His mouth, chained in a firm line, unshackled and burst into a wide grin that sparked his glowing orbs and lit them aflame.

He laughed loudly, a wild free sound, before shining a wicked smirk at the ever-nearing port.

"Of course."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know. Very short. But I hope I can make it up to you once school starts and I rid myself of summer work! (grins) 

**_Don't forget to review, please! Motivation is key to any writer's updates:P_**


	2. Chapter 1: Thief

**Disclaimer: FMA isn't mine...and never will be. :( Though I sure could use the money if it was...**

Author's Note:

...I can't believe it.

IT IS FINALLY HERE.

There are many, many things I want to say to my readers. First of all is the classic, usual, and somewhat cliched "Sorry"- with a capital **S**. Sorry for not updating this short, SHORT thing for almost a year. :( If you care to know my reasons for not doing so, here they are: (a) Paranoia about how crazy this will be, (b) Too many plot ideas running through my head, (c) School, and (d) My other stories.

Also, this should have been updated on the weekend of July 4th, but...I went to my first ever anime convention that day- the Anime Expo 2008. XP That day, I got the autographs of so many FMA voice actors (except for Vic because he had to leave early :( ), but they weren't really there for FMA...they were there for Ouran High School Host Club. o.0 I won't say much here, except for this: Vic as Tamaki, Caitlin as Haruhi, and Travis as Mori is gonna crack me UP. XD

For my reviewers: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! You have no idea how impacted I was by all your reviews! The latest reviewers thoroughly enjoyed **Cerulean San**'s piccy, yes? XP If you haven't seen it yet, you SHOULD. It contains a fabulous future scene for this story, and is very well-drawn. Link is on my profile. ;)

I also want to include a special apology to **werxa**. This reviewer had practically begged me for a next chapter, I promised her one, and then guess what...it came out REAL LATE. :( I am deeply sorry about this, from the bottom of my heart. I hate it when I go back on my word. :(

On one last note, say hello to my lovely new beta, **Stripe**! XD She didn't beta this chapter though, so if there are any mistakes it isn't her fault. :D However, her betaing on my second chapter (that's right folks! It is already made and is in the process of POLISHING! Wh00t!) was adequate, helpful, and greatly appreciated.

Now, on to this chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone, and don't despair about when the second chapter will come out- it will be anytime from now and the next two weeks.

Hope you enjoy! (And don't forget to review, please!)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thief**

The man looked very wealthy.

His overcoat, white and bedecked with rills at the collar and cuffs, was trimmed and threaded in what looked like an awful lot of gold thread. His shoes were inscribed in gold too, with fancy designs that could only appear on the seal of a noble home.

And he was chubby- very chubby. Everywhere he walked his joyful belly would take an extra jig or two ahead of him. His face was dazed, his pockets jingled, and his massive wig swung to and fro as he went on his way.

He would be an easy target.

The boy slipped out from his corner and quickly walked toward the man with his head bent and his shoulders hunched. His breath exhaled softly as he wordlessly counted to himself.

One...

Two...

At three, he rammed into the man with an abrupt force- one that seemed near impossible for someone so skinny. A thrust of the hand as the man violently wobbled, a clenching of fingers, and then the boy hurried away as though nothing had happened. His thin form was lost in the ever-flowing crowd along the port.

The man picked himself up, patted his bulky sides, and went on his way.

It wasn't until he arrived at the bank that he was aware of anything missing.

* * *

"Rose?"

At the sound of her name, she turned and curtsied in greeting. "Yes, Father Cornello?"

"Would you please be so kind as to gather the holy water for this afternoon's mass?" The priest smiled at her with a kind twinkle in his eyes, and she found herself blushing with happiness as she gave an eager nod.

"Of course, Father!" she replied, and the man chuckled as he handed her a bucket and sent her to the churchyard.

Rose couldn't help but hum a little hymn to herself once she stepped outside. It was a beautiful day today- the skies were clear, the sun was warm, and the wind carried a fresh smell of the sea on its back. The sunlight glinted off her amethyst necklace as she strolled to the fountain in the center of the yard.

"Hey Rose."

"Eep!" The pail sailed out of her hands as she tripped and fell to the ground. "Who's there?!"

"Ha, Rose! You are always so easy to sneak up on!"

Her purple eyes narrowed, and she looked up. Sure enough, there was a familiar figure watching her from one of the branches. The person grinned, then leaped off the branch and onto the ground before her.

Rose crossed her arms, a little miffed. "That wasn't funny," she tried to say, but her words were lost among the giggles coming from her troublesome friend.

"You're kidding me, right? You should have seen how far that bucket flew!"

She gasped. "That's right, the bucket! I'm supposed to get the holy water for Father Cornello!" She looked around, then found with a sense of irony that it had landed right where it was supposed to be- in the fountain. Reaching out with both hands, she made sure the bucket was filled to the brim.

The one behind her was quiet for a moment, then sighed. "Rose, you're so lucky to be the altar girl. You get to have nice clean meals, good clothes…while me and the other orphans are stuck in that crappy orphanage."

She sucked in her breath and faced her friend. "Wi- Fred, you aren't supposed to say those kinds of things. You are supposed to be grateful for all that Leto has given you!"

The blonde boy before her frowned before rolling his blue orbs and patting a pocket of his trousers. "Oh don't worry, I'm grateful alright…"

That one move confirmed Rose's suspicions.

"Don't tell me you've- Fred, _have you been_-"

Fred waved his hands frantically to shush her. She complied, but her whisper was no less fierce. "Have you been out picking pockets _again_? You _know_ what Father Cornello would say about this-"

"What the dear Father doesn't know won't hurt him," the boy stated with complete confidence. This statement did nothing to abate Rose's indignation, and she opened her mouth to let her friend know just that.

"My my, Rose Thomas, you seem quite busy."

Both of them turned at the sound of the catty voice behind them. To their utter surprise, the newcomer before them was a young lady with a sharp chin and haughty eyes.

Lady Lyra Dante.

"L-lady Dante! How are you feeling today?" Rose stammered as she curtsied and bent her head. The viceroy's daughter, _here_? And did she…oh no…

'_Leto, please let it be that she didn't hear anything!'_

"I feel quite pleasant today, Rose Thomas. Thank you for your concern. And who is this?" Lyra inquired, her head turning to the boy beside her. He jerked upon being noticed and, as though he had just remembered it, made a clumsy attempt at a bow.

Rose's heart tumbled and ran in circles.

"This is my friend, Fred. He sometimes does menial chores for the church," she answered. It wasn't too much of a lie, because every week the orphans were supposed to donate some time here. Leto himself knows that she could never bring herself to completely lie to anyone.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sure the priest enjoys having such…helping hands around the church." There was a condescending look on Lyra's face as she said this, and the boy frowned. "In fact, Fred, you remind me of someone."

"R-remind you of someone?" he asked. The frown on his face stepped aside to make room for a look of bewilderment, and Lyra smiled.

"Why yes, you seem quite similar to a young girl I often see whenever I pass by that horrid boy orphanage. She looks around your age, as a matter of fact…are you two related?"

"I'm afraid I don't exactly know who…who you are talking about…"

"Now what was her name again? Oh, that's right…"

This time, when Lyra looked at Fred, a small trickle of sweat broke on his brow. "…Her name was Winry, I believe."

In her head, Rose was silently praying to Leto for mercy, forgiveness, and above all, a way out of this.

'_She can't find out! If she does-'_

"Oh, I know that girl."

Rose fought every inch of her intention to shoot a panicked look at Fred. _'Fred,' _she thought as her hands clenched on the folds of her dress. _'What are you doing?'_

"She's my sister. My twin sister." Fred reached up a hand to scratch behind his head, his face sheepish. "Yeah…"

"…I see. Well, I was merely wondering on a whim." Lyra sharply turned on her heel, her glance lingering for a moment on Rose before she twirled her parasol and strolled off. "I have a meeting with the priest, so good day to you two."

"U-um, good day, Lady Dante!" Rose called as she curtsied once more. Her heart gradually returned to normal with each step that took the viceroy's daughter further away. Their little encounter was over, there was no harm done, and Lady Dante was thankfully still unaware of-

"She knows."

Those two words were enough to make her heart grab a shovel and start to dig its own grave to sink in. "What? You don't know that."

Fred snorted beside her. "Didn't you see the look she gave me? Y'know, the one that's so _terribly amused_?" Her friend's lofty tone was an obvious imitation of Lyra's. "If she didn't know before, she definitely knows now."

Rose kept silent. Yes, she had noticed, but hopefully Lady Dante would be too…amused to tell anyone else.

"You should go back to the orphanage, Fred. You're bound to get whipped if that headmistress finds that you sneaked out again."

"I know," Fred sighed. He waved, then ran off. "See you later, Rose."

She heard the jingling in his pockets as he climbed over a wall, and then he was gone.

* * *

"Dung Beetle! Where are you!"

'_Uh-oh,'_ she gulped as she climbed into her room. In the blink of an eye she tore off her cap, trousers, and shirt and reached under her bed for the frayed brown petticoat she owned. A throw here, a tying of strings at the bodice, a tucking of her rolled-up trousers inside her pillowcase, and she was good to go.

"DUNG BEETLE!"

"I'm coming!" she called out as she stomped through the door. She hurried down the creaky wooden staircase and came face to face with the most dreadful person she ever knew.

Headmistress, the so-called proud owner of Jeanne's Orphanage for Boys.

"You little dung beetle, I demand to know why you are not present for today's roll call."

"My name isn't Dung Beetle. It's Winry!"

"Your name isn't the only thing questionable around here, scum!" Headmistress snapped. "You snuck out again, didn't you!"

Winry winced when she some spittle landed on her face, but didn't answer.

"Ah-ha! The proof is in the guilt hiding behind those horrible little eyes of yours. Now give me your hand!"

She glared, but held open her hand and immediately received six lashes from Headmistress's new whipping stick. She didn't flinch one bit, not even when Headmistress used a sharp fingernail to shove her in the direction of the dining room.

"Now go get that toothbrush from the pantry- you know the one. I want every inch of dust and every single crumb cleaned from that floor by evening's mass! If not, you get no dinner tonight!"

"Yes, ma'am," Winry muttered as she walked off. She knew the job was impossible to finish by then- the dining room was the largest room in the bloody place. But everything here tasted like mush anyways, so she didn't care about the prospect of no dinner.

With a sigh she grabbed a pitiful, frayed toothbrush from the pantry. _'Never fear,'_ she assured herself as she got down on her knees. _'Tonight is a new adventure. Just gotta make sure that I keep up the ol' tricks…'_ The toothbrush made feeble swipes at the crumbs and spills on the floor as her thoughts blurred and concentrated.

Ever since she first came here as a little girl, Headmistress had hated her. If anyone cared enough to ask why, Winry wouldn't know- though she would bet anything she owned that it was because Headmistress obviously preferred boys over girls. That and the fact that in a sense, Headmistress was _forced_ to take Winry in; for some stupid reason there were no orphanages for girls in this town, and even Headmistress wasn't loathe to face the humiliation of disappointing the priest by not giving the poor little girl on her doorstep a home.

And what a shabby, unloving home it was. "My healthy, chubby boys" Headmistress would lovingly call her little brats; "you dung beetle" was the official nickname for Winry. Whenever Winry got into any fights, it was always the boys who Headmistress considered the victims, even if Winry wasn't always the one who started them. She always got the least food, the worst clothes, and she remembered some days when constant hunger made it hard for her to even move. The creepiest part was that sometimes Headmistress would suddenly give her a doleful glare, as though she were wishing that it was another boy on her hands and not a 'horrid' little girl.

Then, three years ago, a brilliant idea came to Winry- why not dress as a boy, if Headmistress wanted another one so much? Better yet, why not use it as a disguise for going around town? Then she could get some decent meals, maybe even nab some coins…and no one would be any wiser.

Yes, she stole; she was a thief. But what else was she supposed to do? Her "home" was obviously not providing enough for her, and town laws dictated that she was not allowed to leave this place until she was eighteen and married due to her being a girl; this was a law implemented by the priest himself, and no one here dared to disobey the priest.

Well, she wasn't going to let others decide her life for her. For Winry, the only option was running away, she would have to amass a good amount of money for her to settle down with when she did. There were still times when she felt guilty about whatever she stole, but…

She shook her head and scrubbed even harder at the wooden floor.

* * *

Two hours before sunset found Winry sighing with boredom in the pews.

Afternoon mass was always like this- boring, dull, and a complete waste of her time. Of course, if Rose ever heard her saying that she might have a fit.

At the thought of Rose, she lifted her head a little and took a look around. Sure enough, there was Rose kneeling near the altar, her hands clasped to her chest and that large necklace of hers dragging her neck down as usual. She was obviously drinking in everything that priest was saying.

Speaking of that priest…

"It is Leto's will that everyone here, whether man, woman, boy, or girl, contribute whatever they can to those who don't have what you have. Give to those who have nothing to give, and ensure yourself a special place in Leto's never-ending heart. Those who do are never failing in their blessings, for-"

She yawned again. Father Cornello was the most boring part of the whole mass.

It wasn't that she had a problem with what he was saying- being a bit needy herself, she was perfectly fine with giving to whoever needed it. But he always said the same thing: give, give, give. Didn't Leto have anything _else_ he wanted his followers to do?

Besides, it wasn't like his message was making any difference. Father Cornello had been preaching the same thing for years, and the orphanage was still small, leaky, and crowded- even though each year the priest amassed more gold and jewels for himself and his holy work. If Leto cared so much about giving, why didn't he give more to those who actually needed it?

"Now, good people of Port Reole, I implore you to give to those little ones who have nothing to give," the priest ended. His large, bejeweled hand gestured toward the large golden bowl on top of the altar, and the whole church stood and gathered to form a single line before it. Winry and the other orphans remained seated since they were obviously among those "who had nothing give".

"Father, I give ten shillings for Leto's will," the first contributor cried as he dropped a bag of coins into the bowl. The next person dropped in two shillings, while the one after that put in twenty. And so it went, on and on, while Rose and the rest of the choir sang in low, pretty tones.

_Let those who hear our voices_

_Be touched by their message_

_For it is Leto who gives_

_And wants us to give_

_Leto, Leto, Leto_

_Leto of the Sun_

Winry didn't really mind this part of mass. While the other members of the choir sang prettily enough, Rose's voice alone was enough to serenade angels. It was always a pleasure to hear her sing, and Winry enjoyed every opportunity to do so.

She looked around and was surprised to see Lyra watching the choir with a strange, intent look on her face. No, it wasn't the choir she was looking at…

It was Rose.

She frowned, and at that moment Lyra chose to glance her way. For one brief second their eyes remained locked, her own confused and Lyra's haughty, and then Winry turned away and tried her best to mind her own business for the rest of the mass.

* * *

When nighttime came around, she was already out in the streets in her usual cap and trousers.

Her journey around the port tonight was the usual. A bite to eat at one of the taverns- a boy of sixteen had nothing to fear there at nighttime except for the prospect of getting laid- and then a seat in front of her favorite place: Henry's Automail.

To Winry, automail was the greatest treasure in the world. To be able to turn a hunk of metal into something as vital and useful as an arm or a leg- it was not only amazing, but a true work of art. Oh, if only she knew how to make it! She thought that automail did more miracles than Leto's cold, staring statue ever could.

"Not there, you oaf!" came the bellowing shout from behind the glowing window. "Now you mixed up the joints!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir…"

"Say that to who gets it!" A rough _thud_ told Winry that Henry's apprentice wasn't being let off the hook today. "Now I want you to re-cast all the fundamentals you did tonight!"

"B-but sir, only one of them is-"

"Now, dimwit!" Henry yelled, and there was no more protest. Winry sighed, feeling sorry for the poor guy for a moment, then reached in her pocket and pulled out her own piece of work.

It certainly wasn't automail, that's for sure; any person who tried using this as an arm or leg would have to be crazy. It was a round, circular object made of rusty screws, gears, and anything else Winry could find in the dumps behind this shop. She was extremely lucky that day when Henry had decided to get a new tool set- even though she wasn't able to take too much for fear of Headmistress noticing something unwanted around the orphanage, the screwdriver and wrench that she had salvaged then still did a lot for her.

Now she turned her creation around in her hands, checking to see that each gear was in the place she had put it in. When she noticed a screw falling out, she frowned and took out her screwdriver to put it back into place.

"Wha' you doin' out 'ere, lil' boy?" a voice slurred near her ear. She jumped and saw a drunk man grinning at her with foul, rotten teeth. Instead of answering him, she simply stood and walked off.

Maybe she could go to the church and check on Rose. She had never visited her in the nighttime before…

Just then fireworks exploded in the sky over her, and she looked up. _'What? Who would be shooting off fireworks?'_

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

She sucked in her breath. That sounded like it came from the harbor. Were those the bells that stood there? The bells that were never rung for weddings or any other special occasions? Why were they ringing right n…oh, no.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

All her life here, she was taught that if those bells ever sounded, they would only signal one thing.

"Pirates!"


	3. Chapter 2: Pillage

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me...and it never shall. **

Author's Note: Sorry, folks. (sweatdrops) This was supposed to be up since _last_ week, and yet...(sighs). Well, at least it's up now. That's all I can say.

I must say, though...I was a bit nervous about posting this chapter up because of _someone's_ characterization here...I hope I didn't make him too OOC... (is worried). But as usual, I'll let you readers decide whether or not this chapter is any good. :)

And on one more note, a big, heartfelt thanks to my new beta, **Stripe**. She did a good job on beta-ing my first (cruddy) draft of this chapter, and was also encouraging while she did it. Thanks to her, this chapter turned out _way_ better than what I first had in mind.

And now, on to the chappie! Hope you enjoy. :P

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pillage**

Port Reole was a small thing, yet unusually favorable. For years its size had been overlooked by overambitious pirates and haughty navy men, which led to plenty of merchants unloading their wares there. The town grew from time to time, yes, but it knew the reason for its safety and was determined to keep it that way- in other words, it refused to expand to any size that would draw unneeded attention.

And it was all his for the taking.

"What're you waiting for, men? All hands off deck! And handsomely, now!"

"Aye!" was the chorused answer. His features showed off a satisfied grin as his men leaped onto land with the eagerness of a starved dog encountering a feast. He moved to jump from his place on the stern, then doubled back and reached for his favorite red velvet corner hat.

He might have to impress the ladies, after all.

* * *

Winry ran as fast as her flea-bitten legs could take her.

'_Pirates? __Here__?'_

The town might well be doomed. If Headmistress was actually telling the truth whenever she bragged about the highlights of Port Reole, it hadn't had a pirate attack in about thirty years. Who would still be experienced enough in combat to defend it?

She shook her head and kept running. Now was the time to act, not worry.

She had to find Rose.

* * *

His men were doing a mighty fine job of ransacking this quaint settlement. It was just as he predicted: peace and disuse had made the port's meager defenses useless. This raid would be like taking candy from a baby.

The screams, fires, and sword-slashing all created a vivid satisfaction for him- one he felt lodged deep in his bones. Ah, how he loved pillaging- it made him feel more alive than ever.

'_There is only one problem though,'_ the pirate captain mused as his glance swept across screaming townspeople and howling dogs.

Where were all the girls?

Granted, there was one screaming her head off a corner away…but heavens no, far too young. And most of the others crying their hearts out had equally crying babes in their arms…certainly off-limits.

"Halt, in the name of the good Viceroy-"

A swing of the cutlass was effective in cutting off the end of that sentence.

So where _were_ they? There were a few older ones running around, but…he preferred beauties his age. Gals who were older tended to be wiser than what they were worth, though if the situation got desperate he wouldn't mind having to snatch one or two.

"Hmm, cooped up in a convent, eh?"

His gaze landed on what he presumed was the tallest building in town.

The church.

* * *

Chaos was everywhere. It loomed in the shadows of each burning building, smirked in the alleyways that led to dead ends- the ugliest beast Winry had ever seen.

She stopped in her tracks.

Right now, she was at an intersection. However, everything looked so different amid the chaos and night, and she had never tried going to church in the dark before. Which way was it?

"Yer pockets look a lil' full there, boy," a rough voice snarled to her left. She didn't have to look to know who it was that stood behind her. That uncomfortable tone, along with that foreign, grating accent- it could only be a pirate.

But wait a minute…_boy_? Oh, right, she still had her cap and trousers on.

A large hand jerked at her wrist, effectively jolting her whole body five steps back. The feeling of metal against her spine, cold and sharp, made her eyes widen and her throat swallow down a painful gulp.

"Yer a strappin' young lad. Be a bit shame to cut up that pretty lil' face of yours." The pirate's words were snakes in rats' clothing, unconvincing through and through. "Now, how 'bout you show me what's in them pockets?"

Her hand inched to the bulkier pocket of the two. "O-okay," she sputtered.

"Good lad," the pirate cooed. She gritted her teeth, and her hands closed around a small circular object.

"Here…you go!"

Winry twisted, and the object was flung straight in the pirate's face with a _smack_ to accompany it. He caught it as it dropped away, taking the time to observe it as he laughed uproariously. "What is this toy, la-"

In one abrupt moment, his laughs turned to yells.

The object- or rather, Winry's creation- had cracked open just a tad, revealing on its inside rows upon rows of small yet fierce-looking spikes. The thing latched onto the pirate's thumb with a SNAP, and to Winry's horror and fascination thin rivulets of blood streamed down his hand.

The pirate yowled and shook his hand frantically, but it never disengaged, instead moving to snap away on his arms, neck, face, and shoulders. He made desperate scratches at himself in his search for it, and his screams were high tea kettle whistles that echoed down this street and the next.

Even though the scene was certainly one to be pitied, Winry felt an odd triumph well up inside. Her creation, her baby, her work of sweat and tears- it actually worked!

She almost did a little skip, but then stopped herself. This was no time for celebration- the town was being attacked, after all. So with one last glance at her glorious creation at work, she ran off to continue her search for Rose.

* * *

"Oomph!"

He spun around at once, his senses on the alert after whatever had just now bumped into him…and then he looked down.

So far as he could see, it was merely a boy- one that looked his age. And also one that was running away for his life, no doubt. He was probably searching for some sanctuary in this place.

Not that it would help him any.

He blinked, then put on one of his best forgive-me smiles. "Are you okay?" he asked, reaching out a hand for the boy to take hold of. "I didn't see ya there."

The boy looked cautious, but accepted this seeming gesture of cordiality.

"…I'm fine," he said as brushed himself off. "Thank you."

The blast of a cannon off in the distance, and he cocked his head, making a pointed look at the boy. "Somethin' going on?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

The boy's face contorted in a manner of seconds. "Wha- Don't you-" Whatever else the boy meant to say only came out in sputters, and he had to lean in closer to him.

"Wha- Don't you know what the _bloody hell _is going on?" the boy finally roared.

He blinked again, though this time with a small grin to accompany it. "No, not really-"

"It's a pirate attack!" the boy raged on. "The first this town's had in thirty years! I nearly got cut up by one just back _there_!"

His eyes glinted in the direction of the boy's pointed finger. " 'Nearly'?" he asked, a hand coming up to his chin. He cast a befuddled glance all over the boy's scrawny limbs and- he had to say it- _small_ feet. Weren't his men more than capable of taking down runts like these?

"Yeah, but I got lucky," the boy answered, oblivious to his thoughts. "Now if you're smart like me, you'll be making a run for it. I'm only here so that I can grab a friend and leave."

Immediately he brightened. "A friend, eh?" he inquired. "As in…a lady?"

The boy backed up, bewildered for a moment. "Yeah…you could say that." And with that, he ran off to what looked like the back end of the church.

He smirked.

* * *

The cannon blasts were deafening. Trembling, Rose held up her candle a bit higher as she searched the halls. Wherever could the good Father be?

"Father Cornello? Where are you?"

When she passed the next window, she stopped and gasped. The whole town- it was burning! And what about…oh, no…

What happened to Winry?

She had to find Father Cornello. He would know what to do.

Clutching her heavy necklace tight in her free hand, Rose glanced around and headed towards a heavy oaken door at the end of the hallway. She had already checked his bedroom and the chapel. Maybe he was in this room?

As she neared it, she could see a faint light flickering through the crack underneath the door. So he _was_ there. "Thank Leto," she breathed, but something else made her slow her pace.

Were those whispers that she was hearing? Only she and the good Father lived here- who could he be talking to?

A shadow leapt in front of her and clamped a hand over her mouth.

She screamed, but it was so muffled that she herself couldn't hear it. Desperate, she struggled and twisted in her abductor's grasp.

"Rose, it's me!"

_Winry?_ was what she meant to say, but instead it came out as "Un-ee?"

Her friend nodded. "Yep, that's right. Now get your things and let's make a run for it! Those pirates could be here any moment!"

Rose somehow managed to shake her mouth free at that moment. "Wait, we can't go yet! We've got to-"

"Interesting, lass."

They froze.

"I was just about to say the same thing."

* * *

Winry didn't know what to make of this. Right before her and Rose, grinning like crazy, was the same boy she had run into earlier.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, taking a step back. Dark shapes moved into her line of vision, and with a jolt she realized that they were not the only ones here. She grabbed Rose's hand and held it tight as she looked around, wary. An unwanted premonition was beginning to settle in her stomach.

"Who… are you?" Rose asked, her voice trembling. Her hand tightened even more in Winry's grasp, but her frightened eyes held fast to the boy's eerie golden ones.

Those same golden eyes lit as he smirked and tipped his hat to them, as though he were a gentleman- though Winry doubted that possibility. "Forgive my rudeness, miss," he said as he bowed. "The name's Edward Elric, pirate captain of the _Abyss…_and these are my men."

"Aye!" they answered.

A sudden chill swept between the two girls.

"Edward…Elric?" Winry echoed as she took another step back, her eyes widening.

"That's _Captain_ Edward Elric to you, laddie," he corrected. He then turned his attention to Rose, who shrank back. "But to you, miss, Edward Elric is just fine."

The catcalls and harsh laughter emanating from the surrounding men did nothing to abate Rose's shuddering. Winry frowned as the laughter rose when her friend attempted to move behind her.

"You're lying," she cut in, stopping all the laughter. "You can't be a pirate. You're…you're too young!"

"Ha!" the captain exclaimed amidst the resumed chuckles of his men, his hands on his hips. "Too young, you say? Seventeen is a _perfect_ age to be captain of the most fearsome pirate ship alive!"

"Aye!" the men agreed, but Winry's mind had whirled to another thing entirely.

"_Seventeen?_" she exclaimed. "But…you don't look a day over-"

Her next word lodged in her throat. The laughter had abruptly ceased, and every pirate there was fixing her and Rose with looks that didn't bode well for either of them.

"I don't look a day over…_what_?" the captain inquired as he strode to them. His voice crept before him like a cat ready to pounce.

Suddenly Winry had the idea that she probably shouldn't finish what she had in mind. "Eigh…eighteen. You don't look a day over eighteen!" Captain Edward Elric rose a brow and Rose's hand was almost squeezing the blood out of her own, but she plowed on. "How- how could someone as…_tall_-looking…how could you be _only_ seventeen?"

It was as though her words were magic. The boy captain stopped in his tracks- which was a mere few feet away from her and Rose- and put a hand to his chin, his expression one of pleased surprise before it smoothed into that of a puffed ego. "Well of course! I have many sore troubles convincing mates that I'm younger than I look! Of course," he added with a sigh, "Such is the fate of one as handsomely tall as me."

Winry wondered at the discreet mutterings and cautious looks the pirates were throwing at their captain.

"What's going on here?"

Both girls stiffened in recognition as a familiar plump priest appeared from behind them. He took one look at the boy and his men, then demanded, "How dare you bring such actions into this sacred house-"

His demand didn't last long. At a snap from their captain's gloved fingers, four men stepped forward and captured Father Cornello in a threatening hold.

"Well, I'll be. It's the good Father himself." Hands once more on his hips, the captain flicked his eyes over the fat silver rings, golden necklaces, and a ruby-studded breastplate, adding, "Ya look quite enriched today, your Holiness. Would you mind telling us where to find this rest of this loot?"

"Preposterous!" the priest exclaimed as he kept up futile struggles. "All riches acquired here are given to the poor!"

An amused laugh let loose from Captain Elric's lips. "Really?" he remarked, once more glancing at the jewels outwardly adorning the priest. "You must have lived in a hovel to be given this much."

The other pirates laughed. "You tell 'em, cap'n!" one yelled.

As the laughter faded, the captain ordered, "Strip this man clean and hold 'im. He'll tell where the loot is soon eno-"

"There is no loot!"

All heads turned to Rose, who appeared to have regained her courage at the sight of the good Father being hassled by these brutes. "Father Cornello is devoted to Leto of the sun and always follows his will! He would never withhold from the poor!"

Winry broke out into a sweat. _'Rose, what are you doing? Do you __not__ see the pistols and swords in their hands?'_

The captain's face was still full of that infuriating smirk as he turned and appraised Rose. "The lass has fire after all," he noted as he strode towards her. Winry could feel Rose's trembles start up again, but she forced Rose to hold her ground through their joined hands. The boy stopped in front of them, still gazing at her friend, then flicked his eyes downward. "…And what is this I see?"

His eyes had fixed upon the large amethyst dangling from Rose's neck.

"So you have loot too, lass?" he murmured as his hand grabbed hold of her chin. Rose gave a violent flinch, but he merely tightened his grip. "Will you miss me? Perhaps you should hand it over as a goodbye present."

Winry held her breath, quivering with anger as another round of whistles and hoots erupted from the other pirates, their rude sounds drowning out Father Cornello's protests.

She could not take much more of this.

"Hey, you!" she shouted, and was successful in getting that bastard's attention. "What the hell do you think you're _doing!_"

At that word, she stomped forward and punched Captain Smugness in the jaw, resulting in surprised gasps and exclamations from his men.

"Hey, cap'n! Are you alright?" one asked.

"Why you-" In an instant Winry found herself captured by one of Captain Elric's men, who growled in her ear, "Yer gonna pay dearly for this, boy-"

"Let him go."

The man backed away at the order from his captain, who was rubbing his jaw with a curious look settling on his features. "What's your name, lad?" he asked, now paying full attention to Winry.

"Fred," was the curt answer as she subtly pulled Rose away.

"Fred, eh? Judging by that smack on my face, I'd say that this lass here must be your sweetheart."

She gave a quick blink, then pushed Rose further behind her and glared fiercely in the boy captain's face. "Yeah. And unless you want a kick to your jewels you'd best leave her alone."

"You hear that, men? Someone wants to dance the hempen jig." Raucous laughter and enthusiastic yells followed the taunt. For her part, Winry had no idea what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" she demanded. "What's this about a hempen jig?"

"It means you get hanged," a pirate snarled, and Winry backed up a little.

"O-oh…" she trailed off, not wanting to anger them further.

"Cap'n!"

Everyone's thoughts were pushed aside with the arrival of a bruised pirate. Blood dripped from the many scratches adorning his body, and some of the other men gathered around to support him when he stumbled forward. "Cap'n," he repeated. "The citizens- they're launching a full-scale riot!"

"What?!" a pirate exclaimed, and Edward held up his hand to gesture silence. "What are you saying?" he demanded.

"I dunno- I dunno how or why it happened, but…me thinks that it must be because someone saw you all entering this church-"

"That's right!" Father Cornello boomed. "The strength of this town lies in its people, who are all devoted subjects to Leto of the sun! They will not stand for such men as you to desecrate this holy place of worship!"

The captain forced out a dark chuckle. "Don't get your robes in a twist, Sir Priest. Your so-called strength is as useless as a hanged sea dog. They don't stand a chance against my men."

"Quiet, scoundrel! Leto shall-" Before Father Cornello could blink, a flying dagger cut through his words, turning them into a gulp as it missed him by a mere inch.

It was only then that Winry realized that with all this excitement going on, _no one_ was paying attention to either her or Rose.

"Leto shall do what?" The captain replied, his tone once more creeping and lethal. "What can a mere statue do to the _illustrious_ Captain Elric?"

Rose opened her mouth at this, most likely to protest the falsity of his words, but Winry clamped a firm hand and led her away. Their footsteps were soft upon the carpet, so no one noticed them heading to the now-opened door at the end of the hallway…

"Stop! Don't go there!"

She couldn't believe it. Was this the _good Father_ who was giving them away?

"Why those bloomin' dogs- they were getting' away!" a pirate yelled, and at that Winry bolted and dragged Rose behind her like a dead weight.

_BANG._

She halted, and her heart jumped in her throat as she inwardly cursed herself for her stupidity. _'You knew they had pistols, you idiot,'_ Winry scolded herself as slow footsteps clunked their way towards her and Rose. _'Of __course__ they would be able to use them!'_

"Thinking 'bout getting away, Freddy boy?" a soft voice inquired. _Click._

She hazarded a look behind her; sure enough, it was Captain Edward Elric himself who was slowly approaching them, a smoking pistol set and firm in his hand. His blazing eyes rooted Winry firmly to the spot, and she could make neither move nor sound.

Not even when he walked straight to her and shoved his pistol at her temple.

* * *

Things were working out rather nicely at the moment. Once the barrel of his shooter was pointed at the lad's head, it was much easier to get him and the lass to comply with his demands. So now these two were helping him and his men by leading the way to the booty, hand in hand.

'_How sweet,'_ he thought before spitting to the side.

Though the two had blabbered and claimed usefulness when the threat of a bullet hole through their heads came their way, Edward suspected that they knew nothing about ny possible piles of treasure anywhere. That was a realistic fault when it came to the victim-threatening maneuver: often, the results were just lies spouted in a desperate attempt to live.

Though it _was_ true that he was a bit curious about the room they were heading to. It was most likely the one from which the priest had intruded, since there were no other rooms down this hallway- and this priest had something to hide, he was certain of it. The mere fact that he didn't bail at the sound of his ship's cannons was suspicious enough. Just what was so important that the good Father didn't attempt to run and spare his own life?

He snorted and kept his pistol cocked on the head of the boy in front of him. Even in the dim lights of candles and the moon, he could tell that this Fred was what one would call a pretty boy. Earlier he had seen that he had those bright blue eyes that women loved to fawn over, and right now he could see hair much blonder than his own peeking through that ridiculous cap of his. It was no wonder he had caught the eye of the girl clinging to him.

Edward gave Fred an extra push as they entered the room, ignoring the boy's grunt of protest as he took a look around. Immediately he took note of a polished rosewood desk in one corner of the room, its sides flanked by two large statues of identical likenesses. Statues similar in both design and size were situated in every other corner. But, save for that…

The room was empty.

At first there was a baffled stillness as his men took in that fact. Then came the gritted murmurs and mutterings that made him want to roll his eyes.

"Why ain't there-" "Whose bright idea-" "Are you sure there ain't no-"

"Shut up," he demanded, and all the whispers halted as he turned and approached the priest, who stood trapped in his captor's grip. "Now, now, good Father," he said, looking him dead in the eye, "Where are you hiding it?"

The priest opened his mouth, but Edward was quicker. A sudden movement near his belt revealed a sharp gold dagger pointed straight at the man's jugular, a wicked grin forming on his own face as he handed his pistol to another of his men. "A warning to you, your Holy Fatness. I simply _detest_ lies."

Great beads of sweat trickled down the man's flabby face and neck.

"Please, leave Father Cornello alone! There _is_ no treasure!" a plaintive voice pleaded.

Edward turned to the pretty boy's sweetheart, somewhat managing to look a bit apologetic- even though he didn't feel it in the least. "Sorry, girlie, but my eyes aren't so easily deceived." He pressed the blade closer to the Cornello guy's neck. "I'm afraid that measures like these must be taken in circumstances like-"

"YOU!"

With a snarl he flipped out another pistol from one of his many pockets and cocked it behind him. "Got somethin' mighty _important _to say, Johnny?"

His men all backed away a step, and he knew full well why. If there was anything he despised besides lies, it was being interrupted. If his men or these hostages weren't careful, he was going to soon enough blow. "Well?"

A gulp, then a shaky exhalation. "C-cap'n…it's just…"

Edward turned to face him. "Yeah? In case you haven't noticed, due to your own news we certainly don't have all night here."

Johnny gave another gulp, then made the appearance of having a sudden grab of his wits and forcefully gestured at Fred- who, Edward noticed with some curiosity, was shaking his head like a madman.

"This…This bleedin' scoundrel," here Johnny tugged at Fred's ear and pulled him near them, "_He's_ the one responsible for what happened to me!"

The boy sputtered. "N-no! No I'm not! I don't- I don't even know this guy!"

"Don' play games with the cap'n, lad," Johnny snarled in Fred's ear. He jerked something out of his pocket and almost jammed it into Fred's nose. "Tell 'im all about-"

"Now, now, Johnny," Edward sighed. He held a hand to his head, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Hurry up and get on with what you gotta say so that we can get our-"

"It's _this_!" And with that exclamation, Johnny showed what he had in his hand- a peculiar round object flecked with spittle and blood. "That bloke used this- this _thing, _and somehow it attacked me!"

Despite himself, Edward's hand had made its way up to his chin. That object was small, that was for certain- no larger than one of those balls that dogs play with. How could something so small inflict such damage on one of his burliest men?

Without a word, he snatched the object away from Johnny's hands, ignoring the man's frightened gasp. Rolling it around in his palms, he wryly asked, "And just could you be damaged by something so sm-"

Suddenly, the thing attacked. His eyes widened at the rows upon rows of spikes that went snapping up his arm, never being impeded in its search for something to tear up. He stared in a near-moment of awe as it crawled near his elbow through teeth alone, then gathered himself and banged the thing on a wall next to him.

It shook off, then quietly retreated its spikes back into itself as he picked it up. Edward bent to retrieve it, and grinned as he held it before that pretty boy's face.

"Well now," he said, gaining a complete satisfaction at the boy's visible shock, "You're quite good at this stuff, aren't ya, Freddy boy?"

Fred opened his mouth, but was then interrupted by a loud rapping that sounded from the front end of the church.

"Open up! It's the citizens of Reole!"

Edward frowned, spat out a curse-

"Anything done to Father Cornello, and we will burn you all inside!"

- and then promptly rolled his eyes.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry, folks, but I bring with me some bad news. Other than a possible new chapter for **Spark**, this may be my last update for any of my stories for a while. Sorry, folks, but with me being an over-ambitious senior and about six AP classes staring at me in the face...I may be overloaded with work all through out this school year... :(

**However**, I will still try my best to get an update or two up. For which stories, I cannot say- though this story may be one because of that horrible cliffie and my more prominent plot ideas for it. I am not giving up on any of my stories. I never will.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you aren't too depressed, please review and tell me what you think. I would especially like to hear about how I made Edward out to be- like I said before, his characterization here made me a bit nervous to post this up. But comments on anything else would be appreciated too. :)


End file.
